


【丁渣】假如艾登阿扎尔是个声控

by Gorepromise



Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: 开心就好。
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *翻译丁/球员扎  
> *情节梗身份梗相信大家都明白(捂脸  
> *不喜勿入 感谢阅读和喜欢  
> *欢脱 开心就好

正文:

1.

众所周知，阿扎尔是个语言小傻瓜。来英国之前，家人朋友对他最大的担忧就是语言问题。到英国之后，凭着良好的人际关系，男孩就被他的好队友们逼迫着学习英语，过了一段时间初见成效，至少日常交流是没问题了，但阿扎尔不喜欢刻意去学，他总认为语言要顺其自然。

可是最近，男孩对学习语言的态度来了个一百八十度大转弯，不仅注意日常训练中的语言，休息时间竟然还会翻一些书看。

“嘿，Eden，你最近怎么了？受什么刺激了？”阿兹皮利奎塔说着，他对于自己的好友还没有收拾完行李就拿起手中的语法书坐在床边津津有味地读起来这一事表示极其惊讶。

“什么？”小男孩叼着根棒棒糖，小小脑袋上升起了几个问号。

“你原来不是最不喜欢学习的嘛，怎么最近还看起书来了？”

“哦，你说这个呀。”阿扎尔笑了笑，解释道，“因为我现在觉得说英语也可以很好听，所以就开始学啦。”

“哈？？？”阿兹皮利奎塔一脸疑惑，“好听？”

“对啊！”提到这儿，阿扎尔的眼睛突然亮了起来，“就前几天发布会的时候，我耳机里的翻译声音简直好听到爆炸！他翻译成法语的时候，呜呜呜真的好性感！”

“…………”阿兹皮利奎塔哽了一下，说道，“那你怎么不学法语，学什么英语？”

“…你是傻吗，我的母语就是法语！”

“……告辞！”

2.

让我们重回发布会——

“你好，Eden，对于这次的比赛你有什么想法？”前排记者提问道。

男孩坐在台上，安静地等待耳机里的法语翻译，于是，“你好，Eden……”

喔喔喔——这个声音！！！阿扎尔忍不住小声哇了一句，这个有点沙哑的少年音色以及故意低沉的感觉让他有点想入非非。

“…Eden？”耳机里的声音把他拽回了现实。

“哦哦，抱歉！”阿扎尔忙说道，他挠了挠脑袋，“呃……可以再翻译一遍问题吗？”

翻译顿了一下，随即又用法语问出了问题。

“这次比赛嘛，其实我没什么想法。对方是支很强的球队，所以我们也将尽我们最大的努力。”阿扎尔颇为官方地说着。

“Eden，刚才为什么走神？在想什么？”随着记者的提问，翻译的声音又响了起来。

阿扎尔忍不住微笑起来，耳朵有些发烫，他调皮地吐了吐舌头，“只是因为翻译的声音太性感啦。”

场下都笑了起来。

阿扎尔好像听到了耳机里传来的吸气声，“是真的，他的法语发音真的很好听。”

“那Eden，你刚转来没多久，现在在队内的情况怎么样？”这个记者用了法语提问，而大概是职业病的缘故，翻译又把他的话翻译成了英文。

“哇哦，其实这个可以不用翻的，而且还是把法语翻译成英文。”虽然和翻译见不到面，但阿扎尔依旧笑着挑了挑眉，他成功收获了耳机中的一段沉默，“不过，英文也还是很好听的。”

场下记者再次笑倒一片。

“队员们都很友好，大家也都很照顾我。因为我不太会英语，他们就一直教我嘛，不过我对学习英语这事还是觉得要顺其自然吧。”

小男孩忍不住再次调侃了一句，“不过，如果要学英语的话，我倒不介意让这个翻译哥哥来教我。”

3.

大概是这个理儿。

没见面之前什么话都敢说，一口一个“翻译哥哥”喊得亲热，见面了之后，阿扎尔反而迫切地想找个地缝钻进去。

“这就是我们的新翻译，Kevin。”助教向大家介绍着，又对旁边金发男孩说道，“自我介绍一下吧，Kevin。”

金发男孩点了点头，冰蓝色的眼睛有些局促地看向周围，“Kevin，Kevin de bruyne，来自比利时。”

“嗯？这个声音……”站在一旁的阿扎尔眯起了眼睛，细细打量着面前的金发男孩。

“Kevin也是比利时人诶！我们队也有个比利时人。”路易斯推了推阿扎尔的肩膀，让他走出去打招呼。

阿扎尔被他一推弄得有些懵，再次抬头的时候正好撞上了德布劳内的眼睛。不知道是不是错觉，金发男孩的脸似乎在他伸出手的那一瞬间涨红起来。

“我也是比利时的，瓦隆人…我叫Eden hazard，叫我Eden就好了哦。”

“……嗯。”

“喂，Eden，你不会没听出来吧！”助教在一旁笑道，“Kevin就是你心心念念的‘翻译哥哥’啊！”

“…………”阿扎尔一愣，握着德布劳内的手像触电般似的噌地就收了回来，连后背上竟然也出了一层薄汗。

为了掩饰自己的尴尬，他暂时忽略队友们的起哄声，抬眼看着面前的德布劳内，说道，“那翻译哥哥要教我英文呀。”

日哦，好像更尴尬了。

阿扎尔看着直冒热气的德布劳内想到。

4.

“怎么办啊，我现在觉得好尴尬——”阿扎尔一屁股坐在床上，朝威廉哀嚎道，“早知道Kevin来我们队我就不乱开玩笑了——”

“你不是挺喜欢他的嘛，正好拉近距离了嘛。”威廉安慰道。

“就是因为喜欢所以才觉得尴尬嘛。”阿扎尔捂住了脸，“他一定对我的印象非常不好……”

“据我所知，Kevin还比你小几个月。”路易斯坏笑着走进屋，故意模仿道，“翻译哥哥~”

然后就是威廉用了半个小时才使气头上的阿扎尔和手忙脚乱护头毛的路易斯分开。

“行啦，不用担心，谁不喜欢Eden呢？”威廉安抚性地摸了摸男孩的头。

5.

今天是德布劳内第一次参加集体训练，他就跟在教练和助教旁边，拿着笔记本和笔，不时地记录着什么。

阿扎尔也不时地瞥德布劳内一眼，理由是凯文白的发光，很难不注意。

“喂，Eden，看什么呢？”

糟糕，被教练抓包了！

阿扎尔慌乱地想收回视线，德布劳内却正好抬起了头，有些迷惑地看着他。而瓦隆人的脸噌的就热了起来。

“正好，Eden，过来，有事找你。”教练冲他挥了挥手。阿扎尔小跑着过去，在教练面前停下，“怎么了，boss？”

“你和Kevin都是比利时人嘛，所以先带着Kevin熟悉一下俱乐部。哦，对了，你不是英语不好吗，正好让Kevin给你补补课。”

哦，我亲爱的教练啊，您是不知道瓦隆人和弗拉芒人的恩怨情仇吗？您是忘记我在发布会上和初次见面的所作所为了吗？阿扎尔心里想着，口头上却还是乖乖应了下来。

再一抬眼，周围的几个助教全都憋着笑，只有凯文没笑，他又红到了脖子根了。

6.

“…这里是更衣室……”阿扎尔尽职尽责地介绍着最后一个旅游景点，啊不，是俱乐部区域。

“嗯，谢谢…Eden。”德布劳内顿了一下，还是在最后加上了男孩的名字。

喔喔喔——我又听见凯文叫我的名字了，声音真的好心动呜呜呜。

阿扎尔按捺住自己内心的小念头，抬头冲他灿烂一笑:“没关系，Kev，我还得靠你教我英语呢。”

“…那你准备什么时候开始学？”

“呃……这个嘛……”阿扎尔愣了一下，随即晃了晃自己的小脑袋，“就今天吧！反正晚上没有训练！”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

7.  
“其实口语中一般不用它，我们反而用这个来替换它……”

啊——凯文的声音真的好好听……唔，凯文也好好看——

乖乖趴在书桌上的阿扎尔显然并不是个好学生，他已经看着德布劳内出神了将近二十分钟。有时德布劳内会看向他，他便像只受惊的仓鼠一样，猛地坐起身，挺直了腰，瞪大了眼睛，一副“我明白”的样子飞快地点点头，然后等德布劳内回过头去讲解的时候，再次把下巴磕在手臂上盯着金发男孩出神。

而另一当事人德布劳内可就没阿扎尔那么舒坦了。他脸色发红，身体绷得笔直，尽量不让自己碰到阿扎尔裸露在外的胳膊。

然而，他真的忍不下去了——

“Eden…Eden！”

“嗯啊……啊？”男孩回过神来，正好对上德布劳内带有些许怒意的冰蓝色眼眸。

“…你有在听我讲吗？”德布劳内在看到男孩一脸无辜的表情之后选择了一个不那么激烈的措辞。

“我…我在听的！”阿扎尔忙坐直了身子反驳，但男孩却在看到板着脸的德布劳内时突然泄了气，“对…对不起，Kev，我走神了……”

男孩真诚的眼神和微微撅起的嘴让德布劳内感到没由来的烦躁，他红着脸偏过头去，没有回答。

阿扎尔以为弗莱芒人真的生气了，赶紧凑过去拽着德布劳内的衣袖，“对不起，Kev，我保证不走神了！你别生气好不好…”男孩委屈地像是要落下泪来。

德布劳内一转头看到的便是男孩泛着水光的宝石色眼睛，他顿时有些手足无措，“我…我没生气。”

“那你讨厌我了吗？”瓦隆人闷闷地开口。

“没有。”德布劳内忙答道。

“真的？”

“…真的。”德布劳内觉得自己有种哄孩子的错觉。

得到回复后的小个子男孩肉眼可见地恢复了心情，“那我们继续学好不好，我保证认真学！”

“……嗯。”

8.  
事实证明，他就不应该相信男孩的话。

现在他正在认真讲课，而坐在自己身旁的阿扎尔已经困得快要睁不开眼睛，脑袋一磕一磕的，似乎下一秒就要睡倒在桌子上。

德布劳内见男孩这样，无奈地叹了口气，默默合上了手里的书，然后轻声叫道:“Eden？”

“嗯？嗯！”阿扎尔一个激灵。

“今天就到这吧。”德布劳内说，“有时间我们再继续。”

“唔…谢谢你，Kev。”阿扎尔站起身，颇为抱歉地挠了挠头，“我保证下次一定不会开小差了。”

“嗯。”德布劳内看了他一眼，然后沉默着把人送到了门口。

“拜拜啦，Kevin！晚安！”男孩冲他摆了摆手。

“嗯……晚安。”

9.  
德布劳内进队已经有两个星期了，一切工作正按照他原有的想法有条不紊地进行着。

他不是个善于交际的人，况且他更喜欢独处，所以在一开始他就已经做好了一个人的打算。

但是，艾登·阿扎尔，那个在公众场合“调戏”过他的男孩，打破了他的原有计划——他似乎很喜欢粘着他。

而奇怪的是，他不仅对男孩的亲近没有产生抵触和反感，反而有种无法用言语形容的好感，甚至是……感到欣喜？

“Kevin！”

德布劳内听到了声音，忙从自己的小世界里跳出来，再一抬眼就看到了朝自己跑来的阿扎尔。

“我想问你……明天有时间吗？”阿扎尔专门用了前几天刚从德布劳内那儿学到的荷兰语和他进行交流，“我们…我们要举办一个派对。”

“派对？可你们后天有比赛，难道……”没等德布劳内问完，阿扎尔便打断道:“没事的，Kevin，我们只是觉得这几天压力太大了，需要去释放一下。…你来嘛，Kev，一起来玩吧。”

男孩的撒娇让人无法拒绝。德布劳内的脸有些发红，他点了点头，又补充道:“那你们可不能喝太多酒，不然……”

“好啦，Kev，放心吧，我们知道轻重的。”

10.  
而事实再次证明:男孩的嘴，骗人的鬼。

就在德布劳内刚刚欣赏完醉酒男孩在舞池里的热舞，红着脸准备离开的时候，他发现有个身材高大的男人走到阿扎尔身后，伸手搂住男孩的腰就往自己怀里带，而且还侧着脸去蹭男孩的脸颊。

操——

德布劳内骂了句脏话，放下手中的酒杯就进了舞池中央，从男人的怀里一把把阿扎尔拽了过来。

“？”男人似乎看起来很疑惑。

“…请你放尊重些，先生。再有下一次，估计你就会被警察带走了。”德布劳内强忍怒意，冷漠地用英文说道。

“你是谁？”男人开了口。

“你没必要知道。”德布劳内说着，怀里的小醉鬼突然抬起头眼神迷离地看着他，“哦，Kev…你来啦。”说罢又转过脑袋看了看面前的男人，眼睛一亮，似乎很是惊讶:“哦，Oli！原来你也在啊！”

“……Oli？”因为五颜六色的灯光，德布劳内这才看清高大男人的五官，似乎有点面熟。

“Eden，还好你清醒了，要不然你的朋友可就要把我当成变态交给警察去了！”吉鲁笑着说道，看了看阿扎尔，又看了看抱着他的德布劳内，而后者颇为尴尬地扯起一个微笑。

“哦，Oli，你做什么坏事了，Kevin要把你送给警察？”

“……你喝醉了，小醉鬼。”吉鲁无奈地敲了敲他的头。

“我没醉！”阿扎尔突然把头凑到德布劳内的侧颈，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，大声喊道，“Kev，我们走好不好！我们不理他了！”

德布劳内尴尬地看了吉鲁一眼，而吉鲁则是一副司空见惯的模样，冲他摆了摆手，“那就拜托你照顾好Eden了，我去玩了，再见。”

于是德布劳内搂住怀里的男孩，跌跌撞撞地出了夜店。

11.  
喝醉酒的人大多会耍酒疯，但还好，阿扎尔没有，他只是闭着眼睛不停地碎碎念罢了。

比如现在:“…我是谁？是Eden吗……”“…我在哪儿啊？”“是Kev吗……Kev，你在干什么？”“嗯？Kev你为什么不说话……”

德布劳内沉默着，耐心地把男孩塞进被窝，又为他掖好被角，然后低声回复道:“好了，Eden，赶紧睡觉。”

“……嗯……”阿扎尔的声音突然有些发闷。

“…怎么了？”

“呜呜呜Kevin的声音好好听——”

“…………”

12.  
真是要了命了。德布劳内想。昨天他就应该寸步不离地盯着阿扎尔不让他喝酒。

“醒醒，Eden，今天有比赛。”这是德布劳内第三次尝试叫醒阿扎尔。只见男孩缩在被窝里，只露出一个小脑袋，哼哼唧唧地不想起床。

德布劳内坐到床边，再次尝试，“起床了，Eden。”他刚想用手扯下被子，就被男孩抓住了手。

“Kev……”阿扎尔开了口，低沉的声音沙哑得厉害，“我好像……我好像还没醒酒。”

“……”德布劳内引以为傲的大脑一时间停止了运作，脑子里只剩下三个大字:怎么办。

看到突然静止的弗莱芒人，阿扎尔忍不住笑了起来，“哈哈哈，Kev，别担心！虽然我还是有点醉，但我精神状态还是很好的！”

“……看出来了。”反应过来自己被骗，德布劳内无奈地看着床上的人摇了摇头，又问道，“不过你确定还能参加比赛？如果难受的话，我……”

“我可以的。”阿扎尔说，“我现在状态可是好极了，我觉得我今天可以带帽！真的！”

真别说，事实证明，这一次，男孩没有撒谎，他在下午的比赛中连中三元，成功上演帽子戏法。

而在一旁观战的德布劳内，和众多队友一样，当场表演目瞪口呆jpg。

醉酒妖星完美完成帽子戏法，一时成了各大媒体报道的头条。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *醉酒后的帽子戏法是里尔时期的真事。事后队友表示当他们停止喝酒时阿扎还在喝，以至于上场后小孩还处于drunk的状态，结果就是阿扎过于兴奋，一不小心还带了帽。


	3. Chapter 3

13.

“好的，如果你们准备好了我们就开始。”

“嗯，开始吧。”阿扎尔点了点头，随即对镜头笑道，“大家好，我是Eden Hazard.”

“…Kevin de Bruyne.”坐在阿扎尔旁边的德布劳内也开了口，他有些紧张地瞟向阿扎尔，谁知道小个子男孩逮住了他的眼神，忍不住大笑起来。

男孩的笑声让僵硬着的德布劳内放松了下来，他抿着嘴唇，轻轻冲笑着的阿扎尔摇摇头。

“Kev是第一次面对镜头，可能会有些拘束，大家体谅一下啦。”阿扎尔眯着眼睛，像只小狐狸。

德布劳内红着脸看了看身边的男孩，心想自己到底是怎么答应和他一起做节目的。

——“Kevin，和我一起参加个小节目吧。”  
——“…什么？”  
——“就队内的小节目，录制时间不长的。”  
——“你应该和队友一起做，而不是和队外的人。”  
——“可你是我们队内的翻译啊，而且他们都已经分成一对一对的了，只有我没有搭档……”  
——“…我才不信你找不到搭档…”  
——“啊，Kev，求你了，和我一起做节目嘛……”  
——“…我只是一个翻译……”  
——“难道你不想和我一起做节目嘛？我好伤心…”  
——“……我答应你。”

德布劳内总是无法拒绝男孩的请求，以至于让他他有些怀疑自己是不是太纵容他了。可是在看到整个球队似乎都很宠着这个小个子的比利时男孩时，他的心里也就平衡了一些，于是就宽慰自己说自己的纵容是有情可原，没什么稀罕的。只可惜他忽略了一点:他德布劳内的纵容，可的确是难得。

“现在请你们面对面，每个人各说一个笑话，把对方逗笑即为获胜。”

“这样？”阿扎尔乖乖转过身和德布劳内面对面，由于身高的原因，他需要微微仰头才能直视弗莱芒人的眼睛。

“再近一点吧…好，对，就这样…”

“…………”德布劳内看着距离自己只有十厘米的阿扎尔，刚想说一句这样太近了吧，就被阿扎尔的话堵了回去。

“你知道怎么才能在球场上的感觉最好嘛？”

“？”德布劳内一脸茫然。

“就是站在你的粉丝(fans)边上。”阿扎尔说完，自己忍不住先笑了起来。

“…………”而德布劳内则是颇为冷静地挑了挑眉，说道，“…你的英语有进步。”

“哦！真的吗，Kev！”

冷笑话没把德布劳内逗笑，倒是阿扎尔一副惊讶又骄傲的小表情把他逗笑了。

“哈哈，你笑了，Kev！你输啦！”

“这不算！我是因为你才笑的！”

“不，这算！对吗，Director？”阿扎尔不服气地问道。

“呃……其实这确实……”

没等导游说完，阿扎尔便再一次打断，冲着德布劳内抬抬下巴:“你看吧，导演都说这样也可以了吧，哼！”

德布劳内以及在场的工作人员:“……？？？”

行吧，你可爱你说什么都对。

然后接下来就是，阿扎尔凭借高超的活宝技能让德布劳内屡屡破功，最后赢得了论演员的自我修养，啊不，是冷笑话比赛。

“Kev，你太弱了，原来怎么没发现你笑点这么低啊…”阿扎尔看着德布劳内说道。

“……”被吐槽的小翻译冲他翻了个白眼，把他逗得哈哈大笑。

14.  
“不，Eden，别看我。”德布劳内嘴角上扬，“我刚刚才教过你。”

“可我忘了，Kev……”阿扎尔眨着眼睛，一副可怜兮兮的样子，“帮帮我吧……”

德布劳内笑着叹了口气，随即用意大利语对站在一旁的服务生点餐。

等他流利地用意大利语点完餐，坐在对面的阿扎尔真诚地夸赞道:“你真厉害，Kev！你是怎么掌握这么多种语言的啊？我熟练运用的语言也就只是法语了。”

“噗——”德布劳内面对小傻瓜真诚的发问一个没忍住笑了出来。

“你在笑我吗，Kev？”阿扎尔瞪大了眼睛，而对面的弗莱芒人笑得脸都红了，“你在嘲笑我，Kevin！”

“抱…抱歉，不是嘲笑……”德布劳内摆了摆手，憋笑，忍不住把自己的想法说了出来，“小傻瓜。”

“…你才傻瓜！”小个子气鼓鼓的，“我不要和你学英语了！你在嘲笑我！坏蛋Kevin！”

再看德布劳内，他反而笑得更欢了。

…………

吃完饭已经是傍晚了，两人一起走出餐厅。

“你……”  
“你……”

两人不约而同地开了口，在看到对方的眼睛之后又不约而同地笑了起来。

“你先说吧。”德布劳内笑道。

“嗯……其实我想问……”阿扎尔突然变得扭捏起来，“你……”

“Hey，Kevin！”没等阿扎尔说完，一个声音便插了进来。

阿扎尔看到一个和他差不多高的漂亮女孩亲热地从背后抱住了德布劳内。

而德布劳内则是抓住女生的手腕把人拉到旁边，“你怎么在这儿？”

“来玩啊！诶，这是……？”女孩的目光停留在了一旁的阿扎尔身上。

“你好，我是Kevin的朋友。”阿扎尔抢在德布劳内开口之前介绍了自己。随即他又转头对德布劳内说道:“我突然想起来还有别的事情要办，我先走了，Kev。拜拜喽。”说罢，没给德布劳内反应的时间，转头就离开了。

“诶？”德布劳内有些疑惑，“不是有事情要说吗？”

“怎么了？”女生拽了拽他的衣袖。

“不，没什么……”德布劳内看着消失在街角的身影，摇了摇头。

而此时的阿扎尔，正心情低落地低头走着。

我想问你，一会要不要一起去看电影，赛季结束后要不要一起去度假，还有以后……要不要做我的私人翻译。

15.  
第二天训练的时候，几乎全队人都感受到了比利时男孩的低气压。平时那个活泼逗乐的小男孩突然变深沉了，还真有些让人不习惯。

“怎么了，Eden？”路易斯搂过抱着球的小男孩，“你今天怎么不高兴啊？”

“…啊？我有吗？”阿扎尔抬头看了他一眼，随即又低下头去。

“当然有啊！”路易斯用手捏着比利时人的脸颊，强迫他抬起脸来，“你今天中午没和Kevin一块吃饭，训练也没去黏着Kevin，难不成，你俩吵架了？”

“没有啦，别乱猜。”阿扎尔晃了晃脑袋，甩开巴西人蹂躏自己脸颊的手。

“和我说说嘛！我会保密的！”

“我都说了没有啦！你好烦人！”

“我只是……”

路易斯还没说完，德布劳内的声音便插了进来，“Eden…”

只见小个子男孩的身影一僵，转头去看德布劳内，“嗯？”

“一会记得来找我上课。”

没给阿扎尔拒绝的机会，德布劳内说完便走了。

今天阿扎尔有多么不对劲，是个人就能看出来。怎么男孩昨天还黏着自己让自己请客吃饭，今天就这么冷淡了？

奇怪，太奇怪了。

他得和他好好聊聊。

16.  
阿扎尔站在门前，深呼吸了三次，才决心伸手敲门。只不过，在他敲门之前，门就开了。

“…怎么不敲门？”德布劳内问道。

“…呃，这不刚来嘛……”阿扎尔扯了个谎，颇为局促地从德布劳内身旁蹭过进了屋。

奇怪，太奇怪了。德布劳内想。

“你今天怎么了，Eden？”他说，“心情不好？”

“…没有啊，挺好的。”

“别骗我，Eden，”德布劳内坐在了他旁边的沙发上，“你今天一天都很奇怪。”比如，你没来找我。

“……”阿扎尔沉默着转过头来，直直地盯着德布劳内的眼睛。宝石色的眼眸里似乎闪着水光。

“怎么…唔…？”面前男孩的脸逐渐放大，最后只能看到他颤动的卷长睫毛，嘴上柔软的触感让德布劳内甚至忘记了回应。

“对不起，Kev。”阿扎尔看着他，一副要哭了的表情，“…我喜欢你。”说完，男孩就要起身离开。

“…为什么说对不起？”德布劳内抓住了他的手腕，阿扎尔一个不稳又摔回了沙发上。

“因为……因为你已经有女朋友了啊！”瓦隆人终于控制不住脾气冲他吼了一句，耳朵根激动得都红了。

“女朋友？”德布劳内疑惑道，“什么女朋友？”

“就昨天那个女生啊！”阿扎尔低下眼去，一瘪嘴，“她确实很漂亮…你们俩也很般配……”

“停，打住！”德布劳内有些心疼又有些好笑地看着难过的阿扎尔无奈地说道，“那是我妹，亲妹。她在伦敦上学，昨天她出来逛街，恰巧遇见了罢了。”

“……真的吗？”阿扎尔眼睛一亮，看到德布劳内一副认真的样子，大叫着把人扑倒在沙发上，“你怎么不早说啊，Kev！害得我我以为你已经被抢走了！我真的很难过！”

“你也没问我啊。”德布劳内笑了起来，他摸着胸前那颗圆圆的脑袋，说道，“再说，我昨天还没来得及介绍你就跑了啊……对了，你昨天想问什么？”

“昨天你放弃了听的机会，今天就没有了！”男孩显然还在为误会生闷气。

“但我想问的你还有机会听。”德布劳内说。

“你想问什么？”阿扎尔撇着嘴，好像不大情愿地把头抬起来似的，脸有些红。

“我想问你……”  
“愿不愿意和Kevin De Bruyne在一起？”

“…是的，Kev，”阿扎尔盯着那双冰蓝色的眼睛，终于笑了起来，“我愿意。”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *正文结束 会有番外  
> *希望两人都要好好的 早日恢复  
> (尤其是阿扎 我希望看到他开心而不是现在)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *番外比正文长系列

正文:

———你见过最严重的双标行为？

诚邀。@EH7KDB

首先先来介绍一下我自己吧。

我，代号H，一个不知名的普通球员，刚从二线提上一队的，心怀梦想态度积极的十八岁青年。

我的主队嘛，暂时先不透露啦，反正就挺壕门的，能够在这里踢球，真的真的非常幸运。

我很感谢我现在的教练，因为就是他把我从二线提拔上来的。他给了我很多指导，我也因此受益匪浅。

我的教练是个很牛逼的人。为什么这么说呢，就凭他执教的这两个赛季的战绩，欧冠啦，联赛啦，成绩都牛逼的不行。

我的教练不是球员啦，他原来是我们club的翻译。但我觉得如果他要是踢球的话，一定是世界级的球员！！！我没有夸张，是真的！！！我被他批的时候，经常觉得自己不适合做中场……还有他的示范哪能是一个普通教练能做到的啊，简直开启上帝视角好吗！！！

他在训练的时候不是太喜欢说话，就站在一旁观察，观察每个球员的不足，然后一针见血毫不留情地指出你的问题。对于一些心高气傲的球员来说，一开始可能不服，但不到三天就被教练收拾得服服帖帖了。无论是球星还是新人，只要关于足球，教练从来都不留情面。

我？我不是那种心高气傲的小孩啦，而且教练说的都对，那为什么不听呢？虽然我是经常被他批的球员之一，但我知道这是他看重我的表现，所以不会觉得生气啦或怎样。有时候，确实会感觉有点沮丧，但教练一拍我的头我就又恢复啦。毕竟被拍头可不是谁都能有的待遇！

呃，貌似有点偏题哈，不过我确实很敬重我的教练。虽然接下来的吐槽是关于他的双标故事，但我真的，十分，非常，敬重他！！！

好了，让我们开始吧。

我的教练，前面也说了，训练的时候认真严肃，不怎么爱说话，私下里也比较安静。(ps:但这并不代表他不会说脏话。)

故事的另一位主人公，是我的“师夫”，是的你没看错，就是我们教练的丈夫，但其实，他还是我的前辈，因为他原来是我们club的头牌！！！头号球星！！！我们的门面！！！咳咳，原谅我如此激动，因为我可以说是他的超级粉丝！下文就代号EH先生好啦。

他们俩好像是三年前公开的，就在EH先生退役那天。当时看到消息的时候我还很惊讶，因为在我们这个圈子，公开同性恋情的真的少之又少，更何况EH先生这么大一个球星呢。不过据可靠消息，公开的时候他们俩在一起已经好多年了，EH先生很早就想公开，但我的教练有所担心就没有公开，一直等到EH先生退役，两个人就直接结了婚。

虽然我不应该带头磕cp的，但还是忍不住要感叹一句神仙爱情！

诶，主题是啥来着？哦，双标，对对对，双标！

我的教练，那真的可以称得上是双标王了。在我看来，他没有什么严重的双标行为，因为他本身就是一个双标人。(ps:我真的很敬重我的教练但这确实是实话。)

这里就举一个小栗子吧。

大家都知道冰激凌是高热量甜食，在我们队里，是绝对被禁止的，因为教练对我们的身材管理极其关注。不过一般的教练可能都是不让球员吃甜食，自己可以吃对吧，但我们教练不是。我们教练是个不喜欢吃甜食，拒绝一切高热量食物的人。相反，EH先生，作为世界级球员，是一个极其喜欢甜食等高热量食物的人！作为他的粉丝，我知道他最喜欢的食物是被教练称为垃圾食品的汉堡。所以说，他俩的结合真是奇怪的相斥又相融。

夏季训练的某一天，太阳公公出奇地给力。所有人都热得不行，包括站在一旁戴着墨镜的教练。就在进行训练游戏的时候，我注意到了一个人正向这边走来:反带着棒球帽，带着墨镜，吃着一个冰激凌，手里还拿着一个冰激凌。能这样拿着食物大摇大摆走进训练场的估计也只有EH先生了。(ps:工作人员大多都和EH先生关系很好，听某一前辈说过，俱乐部所有人都很纵容EH先生。)

我们几个人一边颠球一边偷瞄，然后就看到EH先生偷偷走到我们教练后面，伸出了一只拿着冰激凌的手。我们教练好像被吓了一跳，随即无奈地笑着摇摇头，抓过EH先生的手腕把他拽到身前来。EH先生笑嘻嘻的，一边说你好呀Kev，一边舔冰激凌。

“…你的计划？”我听到教练提高语调问，这种上扬的语调表明了我们教练愉快的心情。(要知道他在场上从来没有这种好心情，除非我们表现特别好。不过那也不代表着他用一种半宠溺半调笑的语气对我们说话…我们普通人不配有这待遇…)

我们几个八卦的单身狗趁着颠球偷偷往那边挪了挪，妥妥的吃瓜群众。

“天气太热了嘛。”EH先生说道，随即把自己手中的另一个冰激凌递到我们教练面前，“喏，给你的，Kev。”

“……你知道我不吃垃圾食品。”

然后接下来，EH先生直接把冰激凌怼到了我们教练的嘴上，是的你没看错，直接怼的那种！！！

当时我们一群人都惊掉了下巴，球也不颠了，就等着看接下来的走向。要知道上一次，我队友在度假期间碰到教练，那时候他正和女友逛街，手里拿着冰激凌，看到教练他吓了一跳，脑子一热话就脱口而出:“Boss…呃，你吃吗？”当时教练的脸唰地就黑了，愣是把我队友看怕了，忙把冰激凌递给他女友。然后就是再后来的赛季训练，他都要比我们多跑几圈…

然而，到EH先生这儿，我们教练的态度就变成了满满的无奈和宠溺。

“凉吗？”EH先生问。

只见我们教练，面带微笑，点点头，“不过我还是不喜欢。”

再接下来，再接下来，你们知道发生什么了吗？！

EH先生，踮起脚，亲了我们教练的嘴唇！！！

“多好吃呀，你为什么不喜欢呢？”

我靠靠靠靠靠！！！现在回忆起来我还是会激动啊我靠！！！当时我们一群单身狗纷纷转过身去，捂住了自己的眼睛，心里咆哮:虽然你们真的很配很甜，但大庭广众之下请不要虐狗了好吗！！！

大概是教练听到了我们内心的想法，他当即冲我们喊道:“再来二十圈！！！”然后自己搂着EH先生走了。

留下我和队友:？？？？？

ps:不要问我助教都去哪儿了，他们都被EH先生的甜食贿赂走了。

以上双标事件发生概率百分之九十九点九九九，剩下那百分之零点零零一就看你个人造化了，比如你和EH先生有那么一点相似之处…？

就像我说的那样，严重双标行为是不存在的，因为我们教练就是一位严谨的双标选手，双标对象只有EH先生一个人。

哇，没想到一写写了这么多。估计看到这儿就已经能猜到了吧…那不妨就再说一点吧！

我先说说我刚知道他俩在一起的时候吧，就两个字:惊讶。我是EH先生的粉丝，所以知道我们教练是club的翻译，也知道他俩关系很好，但确实没想到他俩能在一起，还在一起了这么多年。原因嘛，一是他俩来自不同民族，说不同语言，二是两人性格差异大(这个大家都了解哈)，三是我们这个圈子的压力。

据可靠的小道消息称，EH先生是个声控，某一发布会上对着翻译也就是我们的教练开玩笑，后来我们教练真的来了club，EH先生就喜欢整天黏着他…最后好像还是EH先生先告的白。

不过说实话，我们教练接受告白我一点也不奇怪，毕竟EH先生这么可爱！(咳咳，让教练看到我就得被罚跑圈了。)

他俩感情很好，这么多年也算是一起经历了风风雨雨，感情依旧稳固。吵架应该是有的，但拌嘴肯定占大多数，就看他俩那一跳一静的性格。

讲到这，我真的不得不吐槽一下最近说他俩离婚的传闻。看到我的白眼了嘛？这个说法简直是:无！稽！之！谈！胡！说！八！道！你问我为什么这么肯定？因为，非常不幸，我经历了他俩“吵架”的全过程。

过程如下。

那天是我们教练的生日，一大早训练的时候我们纷纷都给教练送了礼物，他很礼貌地道了谢，也挺开心的倒是，但当时我就觉得有什么不对劲。(后来的事实证明，我的第六感太XX准了。)

中午吃饭时间，我看到我们教练拿着手机，站在餐厅门口。我很奇怪，于是走过去问他要不要一起去吃饭。然后就是，我收到了一个死亡凝视。要不是扶着墙我就直接倒下了各位，一点不假。他看了我一眼然后点点头，关掉手机就推门进餐厅了。我以我2.0点视力担保，屏幕熄灭之前我看到了EH先生！我再一次疑惑，今天可是教练生日啊！

这个疑惑在我打开推特的时候得到了解答，因为我看到了粉丝偶遇EH先生的消息，哦，不止EH先生，还有AZI先生，EH先生在club最好的朋友，他俩的cp一度很火，别问我为什么知道，我就是知道。

训练结束后，大家都各回各家了。我和教练一起去了停车场。就在我们刚走到停车场的时候，EH先生出现了。我转头看我们教练，只见他冷着脸不为所动，撇开脸就走了。

“喂，Kev！”EH先生追了上来，抓住了我们教练的手，“你干嘛不理我啊？”

我们教练转头，冲EH先生冷哼一声，又掰开他的手，“你说呢？”说罢，头也不回地走向面前的车，打开车门，坐了上去，插上钥匙，又重重地把门关上，带上墨镜开着车就走了，留下一个气得直跺脚的EH先生和目瞪口呆呆若木鸡的我。

最后还是我把EH先生送回家的。

“我只是去找Azi帮忙嘛，今天是他生日，我想给他一个特别的礼物。”EH先生坐在副驾的位置，向我抱怨道，“不就是早上没和他打招呼就走了嘛，不就是没接他的电话嘛，真是的，小气Kev！”

行吧，您俩吵架方式都如此特别，秀我一脸彩虹糖。我在心里默默吐槽道，嘴上忍不住说了一句:“Boss不是小气啦，他只是吃醋了，前辈。你是没看见他看到你和Azi先生在一起的时候……嘶，可怕。”(ps:不是一句话，但吐槽的感觉怎么就这么痛快呢。)

“噗哈哈哈，不过他永远都不会承认的。”EH先生笑着冲我挑了挑眉。

我把EH先生送回家之后我也就回自己家了。吃醋教练是怎么哄好的咱也不知道，反正第二天训练的时候，我分明看到了教练脖子上的指环项链以及他脖子上的红印。(从来不戴饰品的教练怎么戴项链了呢，脖子上的红色……咳咳，咱不知道咱也不敢问。)

所以说，那些说他俩什么多少年之痒要离婚的那些新闻，都是BULLSHIT，好吗？翻个白眼自己体会。

好啦，就先写这么多吧，我怕一放开了吐槽我就收不住。但无论如何，我还是很敬重我们教练和EH先生的。希望他俩能够一直幸福下去！(ps:就是希望两位不要再疯狂屠狗了，本单身狗人士发出强烈谴责！！！)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望扎能度过现在的tough period  
> Support and love.


End file.
